As the sci-tech elements of scenes from large performances are increasingly rich, the quantity of equipment and personnel in the field has doubled and redoubled, so the control and management of the equipment and personnel has become more and more complicated.
In prior art, the stage equipment and personnel are mainly controlled manually. Mostly, the wiring mode is also a wired mode, and even though some are wireless wiring modes, subsystems of the stage are mutually independent, the operation of which is hard to coordinate. The data collected by each subsystem is also mutually independent, which may scramble for bandwidth, and it is challenging to evaluate the overall data volume, thus leading to a lower accuracy of stage control, an unsatisfactory stage effect, and sometimes, even potential safety hazards which are difficult to be discovered manually in a timely manner.